lifeafterpeoplefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Somethingyoushouldknow-Policecar
So I'm back and I preety much see what happened on this wikia. I also saw that someone deleting my page again, but that won't be a problem cause I'll fix it up myself. Anyway's this is what I gotta say I'm also planning to create a new page, but unlike the previous one(Homebase destruction), this one I allow to be deleted(incase someone needs to a page of his own). So anyway this what kind of page I'm planning to create. I call it (The Baltic chaos), you see this page is going to focuses on the structures with in Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia. Buildings include Cathedral of St Stanislaus and Vadislaus, Cathedral of St Stanislaus and Vadislaus clock tower, Vilnius tv tower, Gedminas tower, the Three crosses, Palangos bridge, Hill of crosses, Cathedral of theotokos, Sts Peter and Paul's cathedral, Cathedral of Crist the king, Vytautas Kernagis monument, Kaunas Castle, Raudonė castle, Trakai island castle, Biržai castle, V. Kudirkos monument, Vilnius opera house, Vytautas the Great War museum, Ninth fort, The M.K. Čiurlionio national art museum, Park of Europe, Jonas Mekas Visual Arts Center, Vilnius Guggenheim Hermitage museum, Lithuanian aviation museum, Riga radio and TV tower, Freedom monument(Riga), The Laima clock, Bauska's defenders monument, Bikernieki memorial, The Pushkin statue(Riga), Victory memorial to soviet army(Riga), Brother's cemetery(Riga), Pokrov cemetery, Lielie Kapi, Evangelical Lutheran Church of Latvia, Monument to the sailors and fishermen perished in the sea, Riga castle, Krustpils castle, Turaida castle, Latvian railway history museum, Riga film museum, Riga motor museum, Riga aviation museum, Latvian war museum, Riga porcelain museum, Bronze soldier of Tallinn, Russalka Memorial, Defence Forces Cemetery of Tallinn, Lihula Monument, War of Independence Victory Column, Hermann castle, Poltsamaa castle, Poide castle, Rakvere castle, Porkuni castle, Kiiu castle, Kiltsi castle, Purtse castle, AHHAA (Tartu), St Nicholas church(Tallinn), Tartu toy museum, Museum of Occupations, EML Lembit, Estonian national museum, Estonian Literary museum and others are included Also fun fact I'm from Lithuania :). 2013.04.12 20:12 Somethingyoushouldnow. Actually,Possible Future Episodes(PFE)has unlimited space.So you dont need to worry about deleting a page. Well I did it, I made the page and I hope people contribute it. 2013.04.19 20:04 Somethingyoushouldnow. Ergh someone deleted the new page of mine(The Baltic Chaos), for some reason(maybe he didn't now that PFE had unlimeted space or something). Oh well at least he didn't delete Home base destruction other wise I would delete every singel page that was created on possible future episodes and Possible Future Episodes 2 remade(as revenge). But since he didn't I guess that's ok, so I'm gonna put my new page on Possible Future Episodes 2 (remade). If that will help. 2013.04.21 11:28 Somethingyoushouldnow. WHAT!?!?!Im getting mad at who ever is deleting your page.Oh,and id be mad if you deleted every single page on PFE and PFE 2 remade.You know...I created PFE 2 remade.And I also put on some pages on PFE original.So,dont. Ergh fine i'm not going to delete every single page on Possible Future Episodes or Possible Future Episodes 2 (remade) because you convinced me . But note this who ever delete's my page (Home base destruction) I personally will find out who he or she is and DELETE EVERY SINGLE PAGE HE OR SHE CREATED(as revenge). 2013.04.26 17:38 Somethingyoushouldnow That's right policecar it has been nearly a week since my last messeage. And I hope you haven't forrgotten about me. So please answer me. 2013.05.10 06:08 Somethingyoushouldnow Have I forgotten you?HAVE I FORGOTTEN YOU!?!HAHAHAHAHA!I was wondering if you had forgotten me.It had been so long since ive been waiting for you to answer my post.I was trying to post a comment to your reply,but i didnt get the chance.Of course i havent forgotten you.Anyway,im still on the case to find out who deleted Home Base Destruction last time.I will figure it out. BTW im from the U.S.I dont share my personal stuff except my name and age.Im Quenton Lee Jones.Im 11.And you? Well I'm glad that you haven't forgotten about me, that's very good. Oh and I also see that you have ritten about who you really are, so I guess I have to do that too. So my name is Justin Ambrulaitis, I'm 15 years old and I come from Lithuania(a country in europe) and things are preety much great going on here. Most of Lithuania is looking pretty modern, after our goverment was formed. We are also partners of the European Union and the North Atlantic Treaty Organiztion(in case you didn't now), however our economy is not THAT great(because of the 2008 economic crisis). So that's it for now. Oh and BTW the page I was talking about now wasn't(Home base destruction), it was (The Baltic chaos). That's right I have released the baltic chaos last mouth, but I suspect that person named Spyro.con has deleted it and claims that he done that for "more imagination". Can you beleave it? 2013.05.15 18:11 Somethingyoushouldnow(who has thought about you then surfing the net) Aha.One of my suspects was Spyro.con.I believe he did it.Anyway,thanks for the info.Lets start a conversation about what we could add to the wiki. Well I think that we should add some new pages or update the one that already are like for example the ones on Possible future episodes 2 remade. And I also need some help to create new about the vehicles I rote on Home base destruction. Oh and I'm plannig to put in (The Baltic Chaos) on Possible Future Episodes 2 (remade) at some point. 2013.05.17 17:49 Somethingyoushouldnow Say can you do me a favor and put on The Baltic Chaos for me. Beacuse I'm lazy or something... 2013.06.04 13:58 Somethingyoushouldnow I'm lazy too Really, well f##k. 2013.06.18 12:28 Somethingyoushouldnow ```` Hello, I hope you havent forgotten me. I havent. I was just banned for a year cus i added a "fanon" PLEASE respond. Sorry I have forgotten about you for a while but no worries I remeber you now, look I don't have enough time to explain right now, but I'll let you know... Former name somethingyoushouldknow and ChuckNorrisfan100 Look there is an another thing I have to tell you see I never joined wikia by the name Somethingyoushouldknow I actually joined wikia with an other name ChuckNorrisfan100. But I got bloked due to reasons I can't explain. But I will explai my life on wikia as ChuckNorrisfan100 and I also plan to come back on wikia as soon as I can. Former name ChuckNorrisfan100